The Goddess of Sanzu
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: Two youkai girl street urchins,a samurai youko loner, and a mysterious chipper beauty, are off to save themselves and the Makai from an eternity of darkness. people from show appear. NO PAIRINGS! YAOI AND LEMON FREE


This is a story about two youkai girls before the time Yomi, Mukoro, or Youko Kurama was famous.  There are no pairings; and this is lemon free for now.  No yaoi either.  Cameo appearances by our favorite demons, and a major part for the Jaganshi and Kurama.  Please read!  
I own only Suzuna, not Naoko Sanuba, or YYH

Naoko and Suzuna:

Your friendly neighborhood urchins

By Samurai Girl Sakura

The street was black and cold.  Only a few fires warmed the streets, and the whores were busy at work.  The dead of night could be lonely.  Naoko Sanuba peeled her apple warily and ate it consciously.  She had stolen it from a traveling trader.  _The petty things you must do to survive in the demon world were unbearable_. Naoko sighed.  Naoko's green eyes were the only thing bright about her appearance; her black hair and scruffy face made her look like another beggar, which she was.  At a mere seventeen, her youko clan had abandoned her.  Left to die on the streets.  She had no job.  Her only job in life was to sit and be weary to people; cold and distant.  "Naoko-san, please eat….you look so tired and hungry……….", a female voice woke Naoko from her trance.  "Hn.  Suzuna, I do what I want. I don't need a mother figure in my life," Naoko said coldly.  Groaning, the girl sat next to Naoko.  "I was able to get three apples and some wood for the fire.  I hope that the goddess shows herself soon.  I am tired of waiting." Suzuna could have been pretty.  She had sapphire eyes that glistened and brown hair.  But she was no cleaner than Naoko.  Suzuna was new to this neighborhood.  No one sure where this teen had come from, but she had come with news from the west.  In her land, there was a legend that the goddess of the Sanzu river would show herself, and all the unfortunate would be granted a the hope of going to the safe spirit world.  No one could trust the stranger's words, but it gave encouraging hope.  The toll to go across the Sanzu river was what Naoko and Suzuna were saving up for; to go and be safe in paradise, but to pay the ferry woman was too costly. 

        Naoko was a loner; she rarely was social, and never made comments.  Merely took care of herself and solely herself, until Suzuna came.  "Naoko-san, you must eat.  Don't you want to live so you can enjoy paradise when the goddess comes?" Suzuna asked.  "I think I'll pass on the fairy tales.  I am a samurai, not a fortune teller.  And besides, how should we know where you come from?  No one knows your past, and you are just so…hopeful.  No one cares anymore." Naoko turned back to her apple.  "My past is not a pretty one, Naoko-san.  I must keep my hopes up if I am to find the forbidden one and ask forgiveness.  Forgive my horrid kindness and concern for you." Suzuna retorted.  Naoko sighed.  "Suzuna, you're new, so I'll clue you in: no one here believes in little fairy tales and hope.  We have one sole mission, and that is to keep ourselves alive.  And that is that." Naoko said tartly.  "I am tired of waiting, and I will go to the Sanzu River and find the goddess herself.  I'll be happy then." Suzuna stood up and got her things.  Naoko looked at her.  "I will go as well." Naoko got her things as well. "Why?  I thought I was too cheerful for you." Suzuna's eyes coldly turned to Naoko. "Someone has to watch out for you.  And I'm bored anyways. Might as well go on a mystical quest to pass the time." Naoko shrugged.  " I have no idea how to get there, though." Suzuna smiled. "the friends of our past will help us." She said and began to walk.  "Aren't you coming, Naoko-san?" Naoko looked in her direction.  "Hn.  Of course.  I am of he bushido; we always follow our word." Naoko ran to catch up with Suzuna. "Ready to go, partner?" Suzuna grinned.  Naoko looked at her.  _I am a loner.  I needn't any friends.  I need only myself_, she thought.  "Of course, **partner.** And another thing, just call me Naoko."

The Sanzu River is the river Styx in western mythology.  Naoko Sanuba is really my best partner in writing that I met on ff.net .  We talk every day on AOL IM.  Her writing name is Naoko-san; I won't give any contact information away.  Also, we both worked on a story together, called Angels in Disguise. 

Alright, it wasn't that good, but I really liked writing it.  If you want to have a part, please send me a regular biography of your character through my email, samuraisuzutriad.rr.com I am looking for enemies, friends, partners, former loves and crushes.  If you want, submit a boy and girl character to me, please.  Please review and keep my story in mind! 

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura 


End file.
